Dragon Ball SA: Enter the Echoes... LawlEco's Beginning...
As this is a special, there will be no promo poster. The Story (Theme: Love the Way You Lie: Parts 1 & 2 ~ Eminem and Rihanna) ''Hardcore Saiyan... The Birth Revealed. In Before Age 234, LawlEcos , the Original Super Saiyan's brother. Three years later, his father teaches him how to fight. "Alright son. Your first lesson will be to shoot an energy blast. Now, these clothes won't absorb attacks, so be careful." "Okay daddy! I call this technique... '''CRIMSON BURNER!'" "GAH! DEFI-'" Before Lawl's father (Salco) could finish the deflecting technique, he was hit. "FATHER! Are you alright!?" Lawl said. "Yeah *coughs up blood* just, call your mother, do you know her name?" "Um... Aslsa?" "Yes..." "Okay... MOMMY! DADDY'S HURT!" "By what mea- SALCO! How did this happen!?" "Your son is *coughs up blood* strong..." "God... I'll get the medical kit!" One year later, LawlEco's brother, The "Original" Super Saiyan (Nonio) is born. This was when Salco died from the burn he'd recivied from LawlEcos. It was then Aslsa married Argone. ''No Rivalry, No Pride. Five years after the birth of Nonio, LawlEcos taught him how to fight. "First things first, you have to drop your anger or jealousy when I show you my moves, okay?" LawlEcos said to Nonio. "Okay big brother." "Now, try to fly-" "That's easy!" "-And try to deflect my energy blasts at the same time." "I'll try!" "*God... I've never met anybody as enthusiastic as him...* '''CRIMSON BURNER!" ''Lawl shot ten Crimson Burners. "Alright." Nonio deflected all ten with ease. "G- Good J-J-J-Job... *Damn! This kid's better than I thought!* Tr-try to hit me..." "Alright! I call this '''BLAZING STAR!'" "Gah!" It hit him. "Lawl? Are you alright? Lawl!?" "*I... can't believe it! This bastard is better than I thought!* DAMN!" His hair had become golden and standing up. He had become a Super Saiyan. "Lawl! You-your hair! Your eyes! Look into the pond!" "Wh- WHAT THE F*CK!?" "M-mom! I think Lawl's sick!" "Coming!" Aslsa said. "Oh... Oh my..." "LEAVE ME ALONE!' CRIMSON EXPLOSION!'" The blast wasn't harmful, but it sent Nonio and Aslsa flying across Planet Omatoe. *Nomad's Notes: King Otamote is the ruler of this planet.* "CHILL!" Nonio said. LawlEcos took a few deep breaths and calmed down. His first transformation was legendary. ''I'll Love The Way You'll Die... Part 1: The Breaking Point of Good and Evil. "So Lawl... can you teach me that trick?" Nonio said. "Shut up, you little pest. I'm gonna be late for school." "Oh come on! PLEASE?" "Ugh... '''CRIMSON EXPLOSION...'" He turned Super Saiyan to perform it. "Not gonna work! DEFIANT REFLECTOR!" The Crimson Explosion hit something... or someone. "Are you just gonna stand there and watch him burn!?" "You just figured that out!?" "YOU F*CK*NG DEMON!" Nonio transformed into a Super Saiyan. "I should get rid of the fire." He lifted the water from the nearest pond and pushed the fire on to the burning man. "You make me sick... GOD'S JUDGEMENT!" "Hmph. You transformed? This shall be interesting. MASOCHIST'S WAY!" The two beams colided, causing the blasts to create a steel planet. "Let's battle on that." Nonio said. "Fine by me. Your burial site will be on a descolent planet." "First things first... KIAI!" *Nomad's Notes: That's how Goku knew that move.* Nonio spread everything out of the way so he could battle without hurting anybody except his brother. "That's all little brother? I expected more..." They both flew to the small planet, unbeknowest of the gravity. "The gravity's a bit heavy..." Nonio said. "Forget the gravity! CRIMSON ILLNESS!" "That all!?" Nonio lifted the steel to the blast (destroying it) and Lawl's tail, cutting it off. "Guess what? It's a full moon!" ''I'll Love The Way You'll Die... Part 2: Even Angels Have Their Wicked Schemes. Nonio started to transform into a Great Ape. "Do you like this form!? I can go even beyond!" *Nomad's Notes: When a Great Ape transforms immediatly, I'll always post the translation, not the noises that come out.* He was transforming into a False Golden Great Ape (Note: '''FALSE'.) "TAKE THIS! COMPETITION CHOU MAKOUHOU!" "GAH! *Wait! His tail!* TAKE THIS! CRIMSON DISK!" He cut off Nonio's tail. "Bad choice brother... KAME-BOMB!" Meanwhile, somewhere in OtherWorld... "Bubbles! Foo- THAT POWER!" The Northern Kai was sensing the power. "That's an amazing technique! Perhaps I can make my own version of that!" *Nomad's Notes: You've just read the origin of the Spirit Bomb.* Back on Omatoe... To Be Continued... Trivia: *Salco is named after 'Co'le'Sla'w, Aslsa is named after Salsa, Otamote is a pun off Tomatoe and Argone is named after Orange. **Argone is an alien to the Saiyan race. Click to reveal spoiler to another special. *Eventually, the surviving members of Lawl's family will ultimately get killed by King Cold. **This makes King Cold the oldest out of all of the mentioned characters in SA. ***This also dosen't destroy canon in SA, as the wish was to revive anybody killed by the Cold Family. *This theme has special meaning: Love The Way You Lie (Part One) represents LawlEco's ego and Part Two represents LawlEco's Sadistic-ness. **In addition to that, it represents Nonio for anger (Part One) and Love (Part Two.) ***In addition to that, it represents Aslsa's guilt for not being able to get there faster so Salco could have lived a few years longer (Part One) and her hatred of her new husband (Argone) (Part Two.) Category:Fan Fiction